


Hard Being Heel

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two heels bond over their boos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Being Heel

Both Stephanie 'Steph' McMahon and Dixie Carter had grown used to being boo'd. Steph had always been cat-called and boo'd. She hardly cared any more, she was used to it. Dixie had been forced to go heel when she lost many of her heels due to a lack of money. People knew them both to be heel managers. Neither had known one another until a year ago when Stephanie had met Dixie at a comic-con panel in London. The panel had been for the 'Heel ladies of wrestling' but had turned out to be just the two of them. Just as they began the panel, the boos started.   
Steph had laughed, accepting it, smirking over at Dixie. 

Dixie had smiled as she came across Stephanie backstage. The two of them had known each other for a year now. They were the two women who ruled the wrestling groups lately. Stephanie had grown stronger and Dixie... well, Dixie had suffered for the job. Steph had been mildly surprised when Dixie invited her back to her rooms, but she had accepted. As soon as the door shut the pretense fell away and Dixie had pulled Stephanie to her, kissing her fiercely. The two had moved to the bed, Steph submitting fully to Dixie's 'attack' on her lips. She had longed for this for years.


End file.
